


不怎麼好吃的車

by BellLing



Category: Naruto, SN - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellLing/pseuds/BellLing





	不怎麼好吃的車

車  
終於，今天最後一名患者走出診間，佐助將病歷整理好讓護士拿了回去。他揉了柔額角，明天開始放連續假期，害的這幾天的掛號都是滿的不得不加班。  
通往櫃檯的門被打開，先出現的是一杯冒著熱氣飄著茶香的馬克杯，然後是那獨特的嗓音。

“辛苦了得吧呦，等等我前台的病例整理完就能回去了”   
接過遞來的喝了兩口，薄荷的。

門未關，看著鳴人回去櫃檯忙碌，熟練的將單據分類收回櫃子，白色的護士服的釦子敞開顯的有些隨興。眼前熱茶的煙霧讓那個身影模糊了起來，但這不妨礙佐助的視線。

片刻他才收回視線，轉過椅子收拾起桌面，散去熱度的茶依舊帶著濃厚的薄荷味。  
輕微的一聲關門聲響，鳴人已經把前面的東西都收拾整齊了，正準備把衣服換下

身後的人手一拉，他便重心不穩的跌坐到對方身上。  
“你做什麼？”雖然嚇了一跳，但鳴人沒有生氣，反而有點好奇對方要做什麼。  
佐助並沒有回答他的問題，將臉埋在鳴人的後頸。貼著肌膚，能感受到溫熱的吐息，而佐助欲探進衣服的手被鳴人抓著。

一時誰都沒有開口，已經沒人的診所顯得過於安靜，滿室的薄荷味漸漸淡去。  
最先忍不住的鳴人開口喊了他一聲，就像是雙方的默契，一個信號。

第一個舔咬落在後頸，沒了牽制的手，佐助熟練的在鳴人身上遊走，摸至胸前，戳上兩個茱萸，這惹得對方哼出一聲隱忍的鼻音，而佐助低低的笑了起來。

手肘戳向抱著他的人，鳴人也只是羞憤的喊了兩幾聲混蛋。

突然掙扎起來的鳴人站起，轉而面對佐助，但沒有多久又被對方拉回懷裡。

“混蛋，等回家不行嗎！”面對在自己胸前勤奮舔吻的佐助，鳴人顯的無奈。

悶悶的聲音從胸口傳出“突然想試試”

“穿著制服？”鳴人看著兩人還沒脫去的白衣。

這次佐助沒有回話，他上前吻住那欲開口的唇，手往下探解開了褲頭。

仔細的舔過牙床，勾起舌頭交纏，細密的水聲嘖嘖響起，來不及吞嚥的津液流出嘴角，一吻結束唇舌勾纏出銀絲被佐助舔舐而去。

過程裡兩人的手探著對方的褲頭，摸上哪已經十分熟悉的地方，鳴人略重的呼吸著，瞇上眼對上深邃的黑瞳。

“我今天才發現你有制服癖啊”

黑瞳盯著眼前制服半敞，嘴唇晶瑩，身下還稍啟反映的人“或許，可能今天才發現”

“嘖，一點都不否認”聽見這回答又感受到佐助炙熱的視線，鳴人不自在的移開了視線。

相比有些害羞起來的鳴人，佐助到是很坦然，他只是覺得方才的鳴人真的十分好看，或許還有一些制服加分的成份在。

順勢舔咬上鳴人的耳窩，修長的手指拉下棉料邊緣覆上還未完全立起的柱身，而鳴人些微的顫抖與越發粗重的喘息讓他十分滿意。

原本緊抓著佐助外袍衣袖的手也探下，與自己不同，觸到的柱身早已完全立起，鳴人熟練的撫摸上去。

雖然不比家中方便，挑弄鳴人的同時，佐助空出一雙手摸索後方的桌面，診間也有診間的好處，當佐助摸到那管潤滑，擠了些出來在手上。

鳴人在這期間也將褲子退下，雖然還勾著腳踝，但這並不妨礙行動。

感覺到佐助抓上他的臀將沾上潤滑的指探入體內。

可能最近工作過於忙碌，兩人許久沒有像這樣溫存過，佐助按壓著肛口的肌肉，軟熱的腸肉捲著他手指，前面也細心的照顧，從囊袋到柱頭一處不放。

鳴人迷離了眼神，放鬆了身體也方便了佐助做擴張的動作。

安撫的落下親吻，在腸道翻攪出黏膩的水聲，已經足以容納三只指頭，等待已久的佐助將手指退出，一樣抹上潤滑的柱身緩慢的挺進。

深吸著氣，鳴人很快的找回感覺，起先有點生澀的試著放鬆，感受那柱身緩緩挺進自己體內，逐漸撐開腸道，被腸肉包裹起來的感覺。

適應用不了多久，感受著自己被溫熱的腸道緊緊包裹，緩緩的退出再重新頂入深處，幾個來回後佐助完全放開般操著鳴人。身上的人也不吝嗇，隨著動作擺動腰肢醉於快感之中，喘息呻吟就恰好落在佐助耳畔，吻著鳴人的頸再扯開衣襟咬上鎖骨，潔白的制服早在雙方的索求中變得凌亂布滿皺褶。

桌上的茶早己涼去，交錯的喘息與肌膚相親帶起的水聲在安靜的辦公室格外明顯，鳴人垂眼去看佐助，對方姣好的臉上倘著汗水，黑瞳閃爍著埋首於他胸口，身下的凶器正賣力的鼓搗。

伸手扯起佐助的外袍衣領，對方還沒不及開口就急切的吻了上去，佐助緊了緊扣著鳴人腰肢的手，唇齒交纏之際感受著懷裡人的顫抖，他抽插的更加猛烈，密集的快感爬上脊椎，鳴人很快地便弓起身子緊縮下腹，一聲短促的吟嚶後脫力的久久不能平復。


End file.
